


Spider-Squirt Goes Grocery Shopping

by SurprisinglySane



Series: Spider-squirt Adventures [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Peter is cute, Poor Tony, Steve is adorable, Superfamily, Superhusbands, as usual, sad Steve, tony is a good husband, tony isnt so much of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just supposed to get some food. Not have some sort of heart-wrenching insecurity reveals. At least Peter is cute and Tony knows how to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Squirt Goes Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Spider-squirt!

“Tony, put it back.”

“What? I didn’t take any-“

“Tony.” Steve looked over to pin the brunette with a stern stare. Tony threw up his hands in defeat.

“Fine, fine, but don’t blame me if I’m suddenly the favorite father now.” Tony grumbled while taking the brightly colored box of cookies out of the shopping cart. There was a whine from the toddler sitting in the cart’s seat. Steve sighed.

“Peter you don’t need more cookies. We can make some ourselves this weekend, okay?” He offered in as soothing a voice as he could muster. Upset three year olds, while not uncommon, were not fun in grocery stores. Peter pouted while considering the offer until it melted into a smile and he nodded. Tony huffed loudly.

“If I had tried that he would have started screaming.” Steve looked over to him with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Favorite father, right?”

That earned him a petulant look and a stuck out tongue. Steve rolled his eyes and kept walking, checking the list he held in his hand. They had almost gotten everything, save for a few healthy snacks for Peter and greens for Tony’s sludge smoothies. Steve steered them toward the produce section and after a few feet Tony sighed again.

“I just don’t see why we had to come here. Everyone else in the team is buying their stuff online, and that’s just snacks! Why do we have to go out to pick up the team food and our stuff? J.A.R.V.I.S. could have just sent out for this.” Tony grumbled (whined) and Peter looked between his fathers. Steve held back a sigh and kept walking.

“We don’t get out enough and just spend time together as a family. Shopping sprees, fancy restaurants, and such aren’t exactly domestic. I just wanted to do something…” Steve looked down at his son with tender yet sad eyes. “…normal with you two.”

Tony was quiet and just stared at his husband. He knew Steve wasn’t quite used to his new life even after six years of being unfrozen, but he usually kept it to himself. It was something Tony wasn’t sure how to broach, which maddened him but he thought staying around the tower where he knew Steve felt safe was helping. So much for that.

“Well,” he said slowly as Steve picked pears out of the shelved pile and placed them in a plastic bag. “Do you… want to take Peter to the park?”

Steve turned sharply to look at Tony, his eyes wide and eye brows reaching for his hairline. Tony ignored how surprised he looked at his suggestion and just waited for a response.

“Really?” Steve asked, his voice small and filled with wonder. Tony forced himself not to roll his eyes. Was he really so bad it was considered so out of character for him to suggest something nice that Steve would want? Geez.

“Yeah, no problem. We could go just the three of us or we could bring the team for a ‘family outing.’ Do a cookout and everything if you’d like.” Tony shrugged and kept Steve’s gaze. After a moment, a bright and dazzling smile lit up Steve’s face and he nodded.

“That sounds really great Tony, I’d love that.” Tony’s heart skipped a beat and Steve looked over to Peter.

“Well Peter, would you like to go to the park this week with everyone?” Steve asked and Peter giggled.

“Yeah! Yeah! Park, park, park!” The toddler bounced in his seat and clapped his hands. Tony watched them and his chest warmed. These moments were worth all the toddler tantrums, squabbles with Steve, and everything in between. He’d think he couldn’t love his family anymore and then they turned around and did this adorable ‘we’re in a happy little bubble and nothing else in the world matters anymore’ thing that had him spinning. Man was he lucky. Steve turned and began walking off again.

“Well now we have to get a few more things now.” Tony’s warm feeling was dashed and he jogged to catch up to them.

“What? Why? I thought we were done?” Steve just gave him a blissful smile.

“Well now we have to get things for our park visit! We’ll pull out all the stops for this and have a good old fashioned cook out.”

Tony held back a groan. Great. They were never going home now.


End file.
